Yukiko 'Purple' Izumi
Yukiko Izumi (泉由紀子, Izumi Yukiko) is the Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Village Hidden in the Mist). Early Beginnings Yukiko was born in Sunagakure into a small family, consisting of a couple siblings and a pair of loving parents. Her parents helped her along the way, training her in the small things while the Academy taught her the rest. After progressing at a relatively quick rate, she soon skyrocketed through the Academy and became a Genin. She took a year or so off to study and train in preparation for the upcoming Chuunin Exams, and when the tournament approached, she passed it with flying colors in spite of all the obstacles that came with it. However no matter how fast she was learning or how quickly she pushed through the different tribulations that came her way, she was continuing to progress at an expedited pace, soaking up all the knowledge she could and jutsu along the way. It got to the point where she was beginning to feel restricted being in such an isolate village away from the other lands, and after debating for an extended period of time, she eventually up and left her family, and her village. She traversed through the deadly sea of sand and made her way out of the treacherous desert. It was then that truly became free to explore the world and learn everything that she couldn't while being confined to a single village. She hopped from village to village as a stranger with no objectives or destination, nor any specific goal other than to absorb new experiences and see as many jutsu as possible. It was during this time that Yukiko met up with a few key shinobi. She met a talented young man by the name of Abyss who was roaming the land at the time though he went a different path than her. Yukiko became friends with two other powerful kunoichi named XiaoQiao and Tsunumi, as well as learned from Konoho. They all hit it off and would help each other train, and she was given two special short swords as a gift from Tsunumi, which are now on display in her home for memories. Xiao had placed upon Yukiko a cursed seal, which to this day she still retains though it can be advanced to a more powerful second stage. They continued to flourish in a lesser-known clan as they continuously grew both in power, and in wisdom, and it was around this time during a training session that her sharingan awoke. It is still a mystery to her as to why she was blessed with such a powerful doujutsu, however she chalks it up to the fact that her family must have some blood ties to the Uchiha Clan. As the years went on, she trained not only with her two friends, but also with some other shinobi, like Kyu and CJ, that she met along the way. However one day after returning from some personal training, Yukiko was informed that XiaoQiao had vanished without a trace leaving no message, no letter, no nothing. This loss of her closest friend devastated Yukiko to the point in which her Mangekyou awoke, and it was no normal Mangekyou; it was a deep amethyst color giving her the nickname "Purple." In a bout of anger and despair, she fled far away, once again with no destination in mind. This was how she found herself in the misty village of Kirigakure no Sato. Kirigakure no Sato Though it was a much larger climate change from both her former homeland of Suna and rocky terrain in general, Yukiko found herself enjoying the calm and peace of the quiet and cold village. She scoured the forests that speckled the outskirts of the heart of the village, looking for a hospitable place to live temporarily. Not knowing whether to enter the village or not, as chance would have it she came across Abyss once more, but the gifted upstart had become a well-known shinobi in the village to the point that he had been deemed the Shodaime Mizukage. They exchanged stories and caught up with each others' lives and she was invited into the village. After meeting some of the other adept nin in the village, she came to love the atmosphere and the citizens more and more each and every day. It was then that she decided that this was her new home and that she would defend it with her life. War With Suna Though the village was tranquil for a time, a war broke out between Sunagakure no Sato of the Wind Country and Kirigakure no Sato of the Water Country. She was torn between the two villages, one being her place of birth and the other her new home at heart, but she participated in the battle regardless. Fighting valiantly beside other veteren shinobi such as Rakudo and Shigeo, the Mist pulled ahead with less casualties than Suna, and eventually Konoha allied with Suna. However, against the two powerhouses Kirigakure prevailed and as their spoil of war claimed a crucial bestiary that would prove to be a vital merchant store on their remote island out on the ocean. Celebrations were had as the citizens rejoiced at their recent victory. Yukiko was approached by Abyss and after having a private spar deep in a far-flung forest and conferring with Rakudo, the robes were passed on to her and she was bestowed with the title of Yondaime Mizukage. Grace Period After Kirigakure experienced a period of time in which the shinobi thrived and trained without interruption, and generally went about their everyday lives in peace. In spite of occasional outbreaks here and there from new organizations that arose, such as the Order of the Black Rose or Akatokiyami, things were going well. After establishing the foundations for the Kirigakure no Sato clan and handling other logistical matters, the citizenship and population steadily climbed as the already well-established shinobi force continued to increase in prowess and notability. They were definitely a force to be reckoned with, and the rest of the shinobi world recognized that as well. As time elapsed and the village had settled back into its casual pace, Yukiko knew she was getting older and had other things that she had to tend to and so after some deliberation and considerations of possible candidates, she settled on naming Ranketsu Yuri the next Godaime Mizukage. With a successor named, Yukiko took this time to train on her own and handle other pressing matters at hand that were taking priority in her life. During this grace period, she met a powerful kunoichi from Kumogakure named Reimu Hakurei. Reimu was travelling through the lands and happened across the misty village of Kiri, and that was when her elegance and collected composure caught Yukiko's eye. She took some time off to leave Kirigakure to travel to the far away land of Kumo in order to increase international relations, as well as visit the village in which her then fiance called home. They both taught each other unique ninjutsu and shared jutsu techniques from their respective villages as well as from their own personal arsenal. Yukiko even was allowed entrance to Reimu's sacred shrine located on a remote island that few have ever seen before. Everything was going great until after one day, Reimu vanished without a trace. As this was similar to her first experience with the loss of someone close, Yukiko immediately left Kumo and returned home. She kept quiet and stayed out of the public eye for a long period of time. Taking her mind off of the loss, she poured all of her focus into training herself to a whole new degree than ever before. Purple is a godly baws of awesome. <3 Category:Female